SNAP!- A Bratt fanfic
by RAD0703
Summary: Bratt is Matthias and Bryan from Team Edge! Bryan was a huge football star, Matt was a huge film and photography nerd. Bryan was cool, with so many friends, Matt had a stutter and one friend. The football team needed a photographer, Bryan knew Matt would. Warning! If you are sensitive to brain damage, swearing, anxiety, stutters, etc. please don't read!


Okay! So my new friend Moi Moi gave me a great idea to write a Bratt fic which is Byran and Matt from team edge! If you are sensitive to religion, brain disabilities(having a slower brain TBI), gayness, excessive swearing and use of the word faggot, bullying, anxiety, bipolar, and stutters Please don't read! See ya at the end of the story!

Bryan wiped his sweaty brow and sighed as he ran into the locker rooms. He stripped down and showered. The football game was brutal today, but they won by 7 points. He was only in eleventh grade and had a scholarship to the University of California. The water was freezing cold in the shower as usual but today it was close to 90° he needed the cool. He listened in as his line backers bickered about the upcoming team pictures after school. He just smirked and kept quiet. He was known for being the quiet quarterback that was nice to everybody.

" That fucking Matt kids taking our pictures. I'll knock some fucking sense into him before so we look extra good!" His not so close friend Tyler said.

" Why can't ya just fucking threaten him... Violence is kinda fucking stupid." He heard the main tackler Mark mumble. Mark was his close friend, who was brutal on the team and known for having up to 18 soul tackles in one game. The other teams picked on his boyfriend Jack about it, but where destined for the school nurse soon after. Bryan smiled at the memories of Mark, a 5'10 beast tackling 6'7 Rhett from North High.

" Well he's a fag guys!" He heard Nate's voice echo.

" FUCK YOU NATE IM GAY TOO!" Mark yelled.

" Fight me!" Nate growled. Nate's family was very religious, they hated gays. " MARK GET OUT OF MY FUCKING STALL!" Nate hollered in alarm.

Bryan spat out a large laugh. " Mark enough, Nate shut up we don't talk religious shit in the locker rooms. Tyler calm down Matt hasn't done anything to you." Bryan said over the bickering boys.

" Okay!" Mark beamed skipping off and grabbing his shirt. " Where's my fucking jersey!" Nate growled. Mark snickered. " Girls locker room!" Wade called walking in and flipping everyone off. " Bob did it not me!" Wade argued before Nate could slap him.

" BAB!" Mark Giggled hopping onto the large mans back as he walked through the door. " HI BAB!"

" Hello Mark." Bob replied peeling the whining Mark from his back.

Bryan got out of the shower and put on his boxers, then his pants and his newly cleaned gym shirt. Jack, Marks lover walked in with a laundry cart " Kay fookers gimme ur nasty ass shirts!"

Mark kissed his lips, flipping Nate off and putting his jersey in the basket. " Hi babe!" Mark beamed. Jack replied with another kiss and flipping Nate off. Bryan tossed the jersey in the basket thanking Jack and towel dried his hair. The rest of the team doing the same. " Oh shit my towels red! God dammit Mark!" Nate hissed.

" Nate shut up, that's enough. That's not your towel." Bryan said tossing his damp towel into the laundry basket and walking out with the football. The halls where busy as normal and he just walked down, everyone shuffling out for the team.

The team was known well, everyone by there own stereotypes. Bryan the nice quarter back, Wade the goofy tail back, Nate the religious prick, Tyler the goth kicker, Mark (brain of a six year old) tackler, Bob the nice formal wide receiver, Josh the drum geek safety, Tyler Joseph and Jack the water and laundry boys, Frank the safety who was tiny but amazing, and Brendon the singer who was a bit of everything. Gerard, the sassy second quarter back and his brother Mikey who was younger and was a fantastic guard. Their team was small, they had enough for everyone to have to be on the field. Everyone had two jobs besides Bryan. He was the star of the team by a lot.

" Good game!" Gerard said bumping his shoulder.

" Yeah it was! Great touch down! Last one of the game!" Bryan said turning to the lockers and grabbing his bag.

" We had four seconds left!" Mikey said falling in step with his brother.

" Mikey you did a surprisingly good job today little brother!" Gerard said fist bumping the younger one.

" Three years isn't a lot! " Mikey complained.

" But I don't whine like a baby, and dads condom broke three years after it did the last time." Gerard said putting his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

" DUDE!" Mikey said laughing. " Shut the fuck up!"

" Make me!" Gerard challenged sticking his tongue out. Bryan just laughed at their bickering.

He grabbed his jacket and went down to the film class where he knew Matt would be. He was hoping to be alone, but Mark saw him and ran up to him asking where he was going. Mark had been diagnosed with Traumatic Brain Injury or TBI when he was eight from a car crash. He could easily grow but just wasn't able to properly learn. He couldn't know everything his age and 'acted like a eight year old'. All he loved was gaming and football. His parents hated how he played football as a tackler and guard but he never stopped playing. It hasn't affected him and that's what mattered. Bryan loved him to death of course, they where like two peas in a pod.

" Hi!" Mark said walking next to him.

" Hey Mark!" Bryan said smiling. " I'm going to see if Matt can do our pictures wanna come with?" Bryan asked.

" No I gotta meet with Jack! We are gunna head out to lunch! Oh my god Bryan I love him SOOO much! He is so cute and nice and smart I just... Love him ya know? Oh wait you don't cause you haven't asked your crush out yet!" Mark said before running away. Bryan sighed. " You have no idea who my crush is Mark." He mumbled before opened ing the door to the films room.

It was a dim lit room with pictures hanging all around the walls and four tables in a square. About five students where at those tables looking into a camera or printing out photos. Matt himself was at a shelf in the corner getting his camera all ready.

" Hey Matt are you available after school today... Well right now?" Bryan asked walking up to him and poking Matt's shoulder. Matt jumped and turned around, fear in his eyes. He sighed and wiped his brow. The five kids across the room snickered and wooed, Bryan assumed one had said a joke. Matt took a deep breathe before nodding. " T-The pictures for the uh team r-right? Yeah I can d-do that. Give me a second though, I'll be there in like five m-minutes if that's okay." He mumbled. Bryan just grinned and nodded. He looked behind him and grabbed a still, sitting down in front of a few photos. " I'll wait here!"

Bryan saw Matt take a hesitant seat across him and turn his camera on. Bryan looked at Matt smiling softly, Matt had beautiful blue eyes and a calm appearance. His nose slightly bent from Tyler pushing him to the ground, but it suited him oddly. His plump soft lips looked pleasing and so very kissable. He had soft blonde hair messily brushed and in his face, he wore a black shirt and dark blue faded jeans. He wore thick black rimmed glasses with tape holding the middle together, a encounter with Nate that time. Bryan had ripped Nate off him but the damage has already been done. Matt just scurried away crying and hyperventilating, Bryan felt awful. Matt had bad anxiety, prescribed by therapists and doctors alike. Bryan had the biggest crush on the kid, he never quite understood what drew him to the kid.

" A-Alright I-I'm ready..." Matt said getting his bag and slinging it across his shoulder. He walked out, Bryan following maybe looking at the smaller boys ass in the process. Bryan thought the world of the smaller man in front of him, his stutters where cute, his smirk he made when the picture came out just right was cute, his nose was cute, he was just cute ya know?

He jogged ahead and grabbed his jersey from Jack as soon as they hit the field. He took his shirt off and Fumbled with his jersey. Matts eyes found their way to his chest and he blushed, oh god Matt you're so stupid god you can't crush on Bryan he barely likes you, and he likes everybody. He's just talking to you have you take the pictures!

" Okay Matt how should we stand?" Bryan asked once his shirt was on.

" Yo you better make these nice or I'll fucking pound ya!" Tyler sneered. Matt winced. He sighed under his breathe. Make Bryan proud, show off come on stop being a fucking wimp!

" My pictures are the b-best this school's got d-don't you dare assume the w-worst. Don't threaten m-me either, you aren't a-as tuff as you think. N-Now get next to Nate a-and Mark and n-none of you smile for the first p-picture. Stand across t-the field, t-tall in the back, Mark stand next to Bryan o-okay?"

" Yes sir!" Mark giggled jumping next to Bryan and standing with a straight face.

" Great job M-Mark! So I want Jack and Tyler Joseph to s-stand next to t-the coaches who will stand on either s-side of the team... Great o-o-okay so serious f-faces first."

The camera made a loud SNAP! And he smiled. " Good! Kay n-next smile..."

SNAP!

" Stupid and goofy f-faces... Even the c-coaches!"

SNAP!

" Now be where ever you w-want doing what e-ever pose!"

SNAP!

" Kay I'll edit these and show them to you all by tomorrow's practice. Don't fucking dare try to threaten me cause then you won't even be in the picture. And the same with beating me up... Bye!" And he walked away, already looking down at the camera. He heard Nate and Tyler bicker in annoyance and smirked. His anxiety not even starting.

Bryan watched him go, a big smile and light blush covering his face. He started jogging to catch up with Matt. " Meet me here in twenty minutes, behind the bleachers." He said before walking back to his team.

Matt's entire face turned red as he realized what Bryan had told him. He. Was. Meeting. Fucking. Bryan. In. Twenty. Minutes. Behind. The. Bleachers. His anxiety starting up again as he walked into the school.

What if he fucks everything up? What if Bryan's pulling a sick prank on him? What if the entire team is going to be there and tell the entire school he had a crush on Bryan? What would happen if Bryan liked him back...

" You okay Matt?" His best friend Amanda asked as he entered the film room. He nodded hurriedly and swallowed, his tongue a lump in his throat. " Um Bryan a-asked me to m-meet him behind the b-bleachers in twenty m-minutes." Matt mumbled taking the memory card out of the camera and plugging it in to the old computer he had found in the supply closet. It was made to take pictures from cards and print them out on that shiny paper that Matt loved so much. It could also put the photos on the year book, and send them to other camera memory cards. Photography and filming was like therapy to him, good therapy. Not that talking in a room with drinks and toys kinda therapy.

" Are you gunna go?" Amanda asked.

" Um... Yes?"

" You have too! Please go! And bring your camera!" She said happily, hugging him and walking out the door. Amanda was like his sister, she gave him advice in relation ships and family, and drama, and cleaned his wounds when no one else would.

{time skip}

Bryan fixed his hair for the tenth time and put his phone away. He looked around, Matt should have been there by now. Oh god what if he wasn't coming! What if Matt was to scared, what if he didn't want too? What if he didn't even like Bryan? What if Matt jus-

" S-Sorry I'm l-late." Matt said walking up to him nervously.

" If you p-plan on beating m-me up get it over w-with." He said clutching his camera hard.

" No! Why would I do that?" Bryan asked offended. " Shit you think I'm here to beat you? Oh my god that's horrible I get that a few times Nate and Tyler have gotten bad but dude I would never! I care about you I'm so sorry you think that I would ever d-"

He felt warm lips on his own, he was shocked... He couldn't move, but his lips could. All he could think about was how good of a kisser Matt was. His lips where so warm and soft, what Bryan imagined they would be times 20. Bryan wasn't out, to anyone. But somehow Matt just knew, everybody knew Matt himself was Pansexual, Bryan was just plain gay. He had never had a crush on a girl. And when his team mate Wade showed him a nude picture of a girl in middle school he knew he didn't like it. Bryan just... Focused on Matt's heavenly lips.

It was over as soon as it started, Bryan hated not having Matt's lips on his own. He whined at the lack of touch. Matt smirked that adorable little smirk. " See you tomorrow." Before walking away. This time Bryan didn't follow. He just stood in shock, and awe, and love, and fear, he couldn't describe the feeling he had. Wait he could...

His feelings, his heart, his brain, his everything just went SNAP!

How did ya like that? This is a one part story their will be no more! Maybe... You never know with me... Eat some food, sleep, be calm, it's okay Hun... And remember, you still need to change the world.


End file.
